Skip Beat: Doki doki heart
by eurielle
Summary: Kanae and Hiou treat each other as friends from the first day they met. But between chocolates and flowers and gifts, what message will be send from each other. And man! So Hiou-kun's last name is Uesugi? Gosh, I didn't even know until now.


**Hi minna~san! It's been a long time. :) Well, now that I have a free time to write, I decided to write Kanae's story. Sorry if I couldn't wait for your guess of who is her partner, okay? I want to write the idea that pop in my mind so that I wouldn't forget it.**

**By the way, I hope you will enjoy this story too.**

* * *

**Drama 1**

Last Valentine's Day, Hiou received handmade chocolates from Kanae and the way she gave it to him is super unique. _Why she gave it to me while she's angry. She even used the incident so that she could give the chocolates to him._ The incident: A guy, a co-actor, was harassing Kanae in Valentine's Day. When he snatched the chocolates that Kanae made for Hiou and proudly saying that Kanae made it for him, Hiou tried to interfere but the guy mock him. He said that the only reason Hiou is famous was because of his parents and other relatives who are in show business like him. The guy said that he just using his family's name, that he doesn't have any talent or whatsoever.

With that, Kanae became a scary monster, she knock out the guy, throwing him away for many feet. Then she said that he should be ashamed, she said that Hiou is the one she respect the most and that he's much more talented than that guy. Then she gave him the chocolates.

The truth is, he's pretty devastated, knowing that she only gave it to him to show that guy that the chocolates are not for him. But when she said that the chocolates are meanly for him, he felt happy. Not only happy, he thought he was in cloud nine. She even said that she really did respect him and that because of him, she felt that she needs to improve her acting skills more.

Today, two weeks after that day, he was with Kotonami again with his manager. Words round that Kotonami is a pedophile, but it seems that Kanae doesn't affected by it.

He sighed. He looked at Kanae beside him, she and his manager are talking about how to make Hiou much healthier, and the right food to eat for people who doesn't have time to put food in their mouth because they are always busy.

Man, White Day is coming. Not that it's not White Day already, but he really need to look for gifts to give to Kanae. He stared at her again, _Man! What things does she like?_ He wondered.

He shook his head then closed his eyes. He is already twelve years old and it seems that he can't act that way in front of her. True, he act cool in front of her sometimes, but inside? No. His heart beat so fast and his face become red, he felt it was boiling. Thank God he doesn't stammer.

He looked at her again and gasped when he saw that she is staring at him.

" W-what?" so much for saying that he doesn't stammer.

" You look so serious," she said, brows knitting. "And you keep on staring at me. You didn't even listen on what I am saying."

" Sorry," he looked down then up again. " What are you saying again?"

" I want to invite you in my house tonight. Do you want to come?" she asked.

He flushed, _Did she asked me to go to her house?_ " A-ano, uhmm, yes."

She smiled, " Then it's decided. Let's go after the filming."

" Yes"

" Okay, then please tell your driver or someone so that they wouldn't fret if they didn't see you."

" Nah, it's okay. Manager-san here will go with my driver later."

" Ahmm, Hiou-kun, I am going with you," his manager said.

" Eh, but why?" he said.

" Kotonami-san invited me too," she grinned.

He sneered, " Kanae, what are the things you like?"

" Huh?" she said. " Things I like?"

" Yes," he said.

" Well, let's see," she start thinking, " Well, I'm a practical person so if I want something, I would want things that can be use in the house or things that will last a little longer so that I could use it in many years."

" What about jewelry?" he asked. That thing can last years right?

She shook her head, " It's not practical. I could use it a time or two if there are formal gatherings in this society but for everyday? No. I don't use jewelries that much."

" Hmm, something practical..." Hiou is thinking too.

" Like maybe notebook or something?" she said.

" Notebook? Why notebook?" he asked.

" Well, you see," she started. " I could write things there like, how much will I need to pay for every months' water, electricity and rent bills. Or I could write some of the things that the house would need like food and rice. For groceries, you know?"

He doesn't know. " Well if that's what you like. What else?"

" What else?" she repeated.

" What else do you like? I mean, yes, that's really practical for you but, Kanae, I am asking what you LIKE not what you need," he insisted.

" Well, I like a notebook and I definitely need it. Although, I've got more notebooks at home, but I think a personal one, where you could write things that you like is better," she shrugged. " What's with you and the things I like anyway?"

He gulped, " N-nothing. So you want a notebook?"

She nodded.

* * *

**Drama 2**

In Kane's house, with Hiou and his manager. Shockingly, her large, noisy family was nowhere to be found. Hiou thank God for that. They were a good bunch but he couldn't stand noise.

They sat around the table.

" Please wait for me here. I'll just get the food," Kanae said.

She went in the kitchen and get some onigiris that she made and some orange juice.

" Sorry, we just have onigiris for tonight's dinner."

" It's okay, Kotonami-san," manager-san said.

" I like onigiri," Hiou said, _More because you made it. _He continued in his mind.

She smiled, " Well, feel at home."

The conversation dragged for hours. They went home at seven and now it's already ten.

Hiou's manager said that she need to go home already, Hiou too.

" I want to stay," he said.

" But Hiou-kun..." she worried. " We need to go home, it's already late. Besides I called your driver already."

" Why don't you guys stay for the night?" Kanae asked. They looked at her.

Manager-san looked at Hiou to Kanae, then she thought of an idea.

" Why don't I go home, and let Hiou-kun stay for the night?" she asked, a tease in her voice that Kanae didn't get.

" Well, Hiou-kun. What do you think?" she asked.

He nodded, smiling brightly. " I want to stay, but I don't have any change to wear. So I should probably go home."

With the sadness in his voice that, yes, Kanae detected, she insisted, " No, you should stay. My brothers have tons of sleep wear so you don't need to worry about pj's."

* * *

**Drama 3**

When his manager and driver went home, Kanae went to get a change of clothes for Hiou.

" Here," she put them down the chair. " You changed in the bathroom, you can even shower if you want to."

" Okay, thank you." he said then dashed to the bathroom. His heart is beating again, darn it. But tonight, it beats strangely. He felt that he's suffocating or something when Kanae is around. _What is this feeling? _He wondered.

While he started to take off his shirt and pants, Hiou think about the things that happened tonight. And why was he with Kanae under the same roof. He reddened, his pulse rise again. He opened the shower and get in. He want to calm himself and make his heating body numb so he put on the cold shower.

When he calmed down, he let the shower warmed. Then turned it off. He got the towel and wiped his body. He put on the clean shirt and pajamas before going out of the bathroom.

" So you are ready?" a voice said behind him.

" Wahhh!" he shouted. " W-wha-"

" I'm sorry for talking so suddenly," Kanae apologized, she has pajamas in one hand and God, _Did he saw an underwear just now? _

" It's okay," he said. " You're going to take a bath?"

" Shower," she said. " Ahmm, the futon are ready, please go ahead and take a rest."

_Futon? _He asked himself. Kanae's house is a bit modern so why futon? He opened the way to the room and saw a tatami mat and two futon laid in it.

_We are going to sleep together?_ He asked himself. Badump. Badump, badump. Why does my heart beating again? And why did I think of things like that? No! I am not an echi. He run to his futon and pull up the cover until he covered his face. No..no..no nononono.

He blushed. What could he do if his first love will sleep beside him? None, nothing, right? He fell asleep thinking about that. He doesn't wait for Kanae to come back.

* * *

**Drama 4**

The next day, in the film site. Everyone is talking about how Kanae and Hiou arrived together, except Mangaer-san is with them. But even if she's with the two, that the girl they thought as a pedophile is with the boy who is the reason that she was called pedophile, spread around. Rumors spread from person to person, alternating the story, making it disgusting.

But the two didn't mind, they were rumors. What Hiou wouldn't forgive is if something happen to Kanae if this goes around more. So he command everyone to stop it. That it's not true that she's a pedophile or a cradle snatcher, or whatever they call her.

" I hang-out with her because she's sincere okay?" he shouted. " She did not lie to me. She always there for me, and that she showed me what true friendship is."

He looked at Kanae and then back at them, " She never said that I use my family's name so that I could be in any drama. And she even have patience with a kid like me. She never act to me with fake manners, and she showed me a true smile and sincere actions. That's why I chose her to be my friend, because she's the only one who understand me, okay? So do not spread such dirty rumors about her, not when the one who started it was a pervert who was disturbing her even if she already said no."

They all look at the guy, " Ugh." He murmured, then run away from them. Because of that, they apologized to Kanae.

Break... Kanae and Hiou with manager-san are eating their lunch together again.

" Hiou-kun, Thank you," she said.

" For what?" he asked, confused.

" From earlier. You stepped in because of me, I tried to ignore them, but I didn't think that you were affected by it too," she said quietly.

" Ah," he muffled from his food, " Well, I am not really affected but you know," he said, looking at Kanae, " They are calling you names because of me. I couldn't keep my mouth shut because of that, okay?"

" Yes, thank you again," she said, smiling at him.

Thump. " Well, yes," he looked down at his food. _What is thump?_

" So, Kanae-san, are you going home with us?" manager-san asked.

" Hmmm, no. My friends and I decided to hang-out today just the three of us," she said.

" Your friends?" he asked, the only friend he knew that she had is the weird, Kyoko.

" Yes, Kyoko and Amamiya," she said. Then sh realized, " You haven't met her yet huh, Amamiya-san?"

" No, not yet," he shook his head.

" Well, she's another actress, so maybe you could meet her soon," she said, taking a bite from her eggroll.

" You guys are bunch of actresses, huh?" manager-san asked.

" Yup," she agreed. " Amamiya-san joined us when she volunteered to be part of Love Me."

" Eh? She volunteered? That's rare," she said.

" Uh-huh. Kyoko and I thought that she's from another world or something," she finished her food. " But she's cool too, that Amamiya. She has a temper that categorized with me and Kyoko."

" Hmm, really? A couplet, became trio huh. Nice," Hiou said.

Kanae nodded, then smiled. She remembered when they met her. The day was after Valentines Day and she took liking of her when she started pointing out the difference of true actress to a fake one with such hatred and rage, Kanae agreed to her all the way, for she saw the same mistakes too.

After the shooting, the three of them split and went where they need to go to.

* * *

**Drama 5 **

Kanae went with Kyoko and Amamiya. When they arrived in their usual hang-out place and ordered their food and drinks, the two of them started talking about their love life, Kanae felt that she's out-of-place.

" Tsuruga-san asked me to stay with him," Kyoko said.

" What?" Amamiya shout excitedly. " Gosh, Tsuruga-san is very straight forward. Are you going to?"

" I am deciding yet. I don't like to leave owner and missus, you know," she said, seem sad. " They are the two people in this world that showed me kindness and I don't want to walk out on them just because I have a boyfriend already.

" That's right, you don't need to leave them. Besides, aren't you working for them too?" Kanae asked.

" Yeah, it's much better if I stayed with them," she said.

Amamiya said, " But will Tsuruga-san agree?"

" He will. He knew that I love them as a family, and he knew that because of them, I felt that I am part of a family," she said.

" Okay," Amamiya said.

The door opened and they announced that their food and drinks is here. When they put their food in the table and the waiter left them, they started ravishing their food.

" Men, I am starving," Kyoko said.

" Me too," Amamiya second.

" Me three," she said. They all laughed.

" The shooting was hard, work is hectic," Kyoko said.

" Mine too," Amamiya and Kanae agreed.

They eat in silenced. And then Amamiya asked, " So how is love life for you Kyoko-san?"

She blushed, " It's okay."

" Just okay?" Amamiya asked. Kanae doesn't reply or comment because she doesn't want the subject to turn on why she doesn't have a love life of her own.

She blushed more, " Well, it's g-good."

" Hey, did you guys do something like this and that already?" Amamiya teased.

" And what about you and stupid Sho?" Kyoko bantered.

" Well, answer me first," she said.

" A-ano.. umm," Amamiya and Kanae leaned forward, expecting. " We kissed."

" That's it?" they leaned back.

" Well, what do you want to know. We just kiss and hug that's it. Beside, I do not want to kiss and tell. So what about you?" she asked Amamiya.

" Hmm?" she hummed. " We went out dating every time we have time, which very rare."

" And what about you Kanae? Does Hiou-kun professed his love for you already?" a glint in Kyoko's eyes made Kanae stopped.

" Huh?" she's confused. " Hiou? Uhmm, why do you always partner me with Hiou-kun, anyway?"

" You don't know or you are dense? He like you. Hiou-kun like you," she insisted.

" No way!" she denied. " We are only friends."

" Hmmpp," Kyoko looked away.

At the same time, in another place. The guy they were talking about just sneezed.

" Hiou-kun, do you have a cold?" manager-san asked.

" None, maybe someone was shamelessly talking about me," bull's-eye.

" So have you finished looking gifts for Kanae-san?" she teased.

He glared at her, " No, not yet. I don't like to give her a cheap gift like notebook, so I am thinking of buying chocolates and flowers."

" But Hiou-kun, Kanae-san like notebook and there still one week before White day. If you buy flowers now, it will only wilt." she urged.

" Hmm, then what about jewelry?" he asked.

" She said that she doesn't need them right?" she said. " Why don't you just buy her the notebook."

" But there were many notebooks, I can't choose nor know what she will like." he explained.

" I think, she'll appreciate whatever kind of notebook that will come from you," she said, smiling.

He looked at her strangely, " Well, I should buy her notebook and chocolates."

" I don't think she like chocolates though," she countered.

" Why not? She made one for me, right?"

" Yes, she did. But I think she made it just for you, and if it isn't for you, then she wouldn't make a handmade choco last Valentine's." she said.

" You think so?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

" Yup," she said positively.

" Then I shall buy her some chocolates and flowers too." he said, just to spite his manager.

" Ehhh! Hiou-kun," she went with him. He bought chocolates and the notebook. The color of the notebook is gold with a black-silver design of a girl he though that looks like Kanae. He ordered fresh flowers from the flower shop to be delivered on White Day.

* * *

**Drama 6**

White Day...

" Kanae! Kanae! Wait!" Hiou shouted. Every one were looking at them.

Kotonami Kanae walked out after he gave the chocolates and flowers to her, and a box of expensive necklace, something simple, a chain and a gemstone for a pendant. He didn't give the notebook, not yet. But then she walked out leacing his gifts for her behind.

" Don't follow me," she said.

" Hey, what's wrong. I gave you flowers and neck-" he didn't finish his sentence.

" I don't like those, okay?" she cut in.

" I know, but I like to give you those," he said. But Kanae didn't care, she just walked away from him.

Hurt and embarrassed, he walked back to where his gift were. He picked them up and told manager-san to put it back in the car, which she did. She pitied him, he went all the way to give Kanae-san wonderful gifts and she just snapped at him.

Hiou sulked all the way of the shooting. He even did his part several times which he didn't often do. Kanae seem not to care though. He sighed. He want to cry. _Cry? Huh, no way. He wouldn't cry._

He tried to talk to her after the shooting. With the chocolates and flowers and necklace in his hands. Kanae stopped and look at him.

He handed them to her, " I' m sorry if you don't want them. You could throw them if you like, or because you are a practical person, give them to others. I don't care, just talked to me again.

_He's look so sad, _Kanae thought. " I'm sorry too, I snapped at you." She get the gifts and smiled at Hiou. He smiled back.

" Wait," he said. Then he bring out the notebook. " Your notebook. I really planned to give this to you but I guess I should give this to you first before the flowers and such."

She cried. " T-thank you." She bent down and kissed his cheek. Thump, he reddened.

" I guess I need to go," he hurriedly run to his car. He almost stumbled if he didn't regained his footing.

Kanae looked at the notebook then the flowers and chocolates and necklace. She opened the box and saw a very simple but elegant necklace, something she could use everyday. She put it around her neck, the gemstone settled between her chest.

Then she opened the notebook and she read, "_I love you, Kanae"_

**Hi guys, I'm sorry if this one is pretty long. But as you can see, I wrote Kanae's story all in one. Of course I cut them by chapters too. **

**With that as an end, we wouldn't know if the two of them united as sweetheart forever. But I think the end is a pretty clue, isn't it? Please review and comment.**


End file.
